


Maleficent

by Opheliail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Kate, Dark Magic, Evil Kate, F/M, King Sheriff Stilinski, King Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Maleficent - Freeform, Not so evil Derek, Prince Stiles, Queen Kate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliail/pseuds/Opheliail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek (Maleficent) is tricked by Kate (Stefan) and thus betrayal happens to get revenge he curses Stiles (Princess Aurora) who is then taken away and looked after by three idiot fairy's Isaac (Thistletwit aka Flora), Scott ( Knotgrass aka Fauna) and Erica (Flittle aka Merry Weather). There Derek keeps an eye on the young prince alongside a crow called Peter ( Diaval).</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed most of the script, characters, ages and things to fit more into the storyline that I wanted but the backbone of this story is mainly the original script with a few changes.
> 
> To make it easier in case you didn't notice:  
> Derek -Maleficent  
> Kate- Stefan  
> Stiles- Princess Aurora changed to Prince Aurorian  
> Thistletwit- Isaac  
> Scott - Knotgrass  
> Erica- Flittle  
> Peter Hale ( not related in this story) - Diaval aka the crow/raven  
> Lydia- Prince Philip changed to Princess Phillipa

When Maleficent was born it was during a time of war between two kingdoms, the human kingdom greedy and careless led by a King who was mean and more greedy then the rest King Gerard of the House Argent. In the forest there lived the mystical creatures and the fair people they lived in harmony, helping one one another when they needed the aid.

Here in these lands lived a fairy, a boy who was called Maleficent but preferred Derek he had black tousled hair, eyes that never seemed to contain just one colour and he was of a fine build,his family had disappeared a long time ago, so he lived on top of a great cliff in a tall tree and was as free as the wind that called to him.

In his 12th year of life he met a blonde human girl who was lost in the woods, she told him her name was Kate and she lived in a barn as she was also an orphan, she was older at 16, Derek used his mighty wings to fly up into the sky to find the path that would take her home, she thanked him and promised him she would return.Kate did return many times, soon the tentative acquaintances became friends and then an affection started between the two

In Derek's 14th year of life King Gerard was overtaken by the kind King John Stilinski the brave and his wife Queen Claudia the fair they also had a son who was only 8 at the time, his name was Prince Aurorian the wise but was more commonly known as Stiles to his family and closest friends.

On Derek's 16th birthday Kate gave him the greatest thing of all true loves kiss but it was not too be.

In Derek's 16th year of life he couldn't be happier he was in love and was slowly getting better with his powers and his wings more powerful. He was flying one day when he saw a woman with a crown glinting in the sunlight on her head he flew down to her and saw she was in trouble, there were four vagabonds attacking her trying to harm her.

Derek flew down and with two mighty flaps of his wings he had vanquished her attackers, he flew down and checked on the woman, it was then he noticed the blood seeping from her wound that was caused by the would be thief's, he lifted her up and tried to fly her back to her home but he was not strong enough, but he managed to fly to her to the woods edge and there he saw a group of men who all gasped in shock at the lifeless body in the young fairies arms.

They started to advance swords drawn and attacked the young fairy, who slowly and gently placed the body on the ground and flew to a safe distance where the men could not attack him.

The guards returned to the castle but it was too late the queen had died before she could tell the truth about the young man who had saved her from those vandals so at the age of ten, Stiles lost his mother, a husband lost his wife and a country lost a beloved queen.

The King was furious and after his wife's death he ordered the execution of the fairy and the reward was his son's hand in marriage.

Kate overheard this and decided to pay her love a visit, there they made love under the stars both sated she handed Derek a flagon of water laced with a sleeping draught. She hated to do this he was such a pretty thing but it had to be done, she would see her family name restored and would rule as queen alongside the Kings son, an Argent on the throne once more.

When the drought had taken hold she held up the dagger and poised it over the young mans heart but found she could not do it, she could not kill him so she decided to take thing that made him all that he was, his wings, carefully she removed them from his body and wrapped them in leather.

She got dressed and returned to where a cart and horse were waiting to take her back to palace. She waited long enough just to hear the screams and hoarse cry of her once lover discovering his wings were no more and she had betrayed him.

Once in the palace she presented the wings to King Stilinski who as promised gave her the hand of his son who she would married to once the boy was 16.Kate was delighted she just had to wait a couple of years and the throne would be once more her family's.

Derek had awoken in agony and without a familiar weight upon his back, his beautiful jet black wings had been removed and the perpetrator was his supposedly one true love, he had been foolish to believe her and was now paying the price after hours of lying there in agony Derek arose and wandered off to a derelict war torn castle as he could no longer fly to his branch in the sky, there he started to plan but he needed wings.

While waking trying to get used to being wingless he came across a crow(raven) stuck in a trap, the farmer was about to kill, but using his magic, that he still had he turned the crow into a man, the farmer ran off in shock.

Derek found out that the mans name was Diaval but preferred to be called Peter. Peter quickly became Derek's wings and discovered the reason of Kate's betrayal and for 6 long years Derek planned his revenge.

*6 years later*

In the 6 years of the loss of his wings Derek threw the Forest Kingdom into a dark place where laughter and kindness no longer reigned now sorrow and hatred lived among them festered by Derek and the hatred that had entered his heart turning it black and choking the joy and love that it once held.

Diaval came back to Derek with the news of the wedding of Crown Prince Aurorian and Lady Kate that would be taking place within the next two days, though well wishers could come and bring gifts and well wishes to the new royal couple.

Derek didn't get an invite but that didn't stop him from attending the celebrations and he decided to make his entrance as dramatic as possible. He was wearing black leather trousers, a black linen shirt and a magnificent cape that was made out of feathers he also wore knee high riding boots also in leather, his horns settled between his tousled black hair. When he entered the room all the candles blew out, the ground shook and the crowd made up of nobles and peasants alike parted and separated like a great plague had come among them and nobody wanted to touch.

Derek noticed the royal couple on their respective thrones now the King and Queen as King John had abdicated as he promised he would when his son married. Kate wore a stunning white dress with long sleeves, beautifully embroidered, her long blonde hair was swept up into a elegant braided up-do and her make-up was minimal letting the shiny bejewelled crown upon her head take all the attention.

Though Derek was taken aback by the beauty of the now young King, he was also in a white suit with a red sash declaring his royal status and the the fact he was now a king. He had moles dotted all over his face and large doe like brown eyes almost the same colour of the great oaks in the Forest with a golden hue almost like the morning sun breaking through the branches onto the ground below, his auburn hair tousled and like Kate a glorious but more understated golden crown adorned his head.

It wouldn't take a blind man to see that this now married couple hated one another obviously the 6 years they had to get to know each other didn't work out but another problem was obviously the fact of the age difference though the king didn't make too much fuss about it , a promise was a promise. 

Derek smirked and then started to address the attending crowd and the royal family, “Your Royal Majesties, I was most disappointed to not get a invite to this glorious occasion especially as Kate, my dear, you're supposed to be my true love, my one and only but it seems you played me to get what you wanted. So now I'm going to foil your plans” The old King looked shocked while Stiles looked scared and a bit surprised while Kate looked downright murderous. “So I waited for the past 6 years to plan the perfect revenge” With this sentence Derek raised his arms up and green smoke was seen coming from him and his eyes glowed as he shouted, “ I curse the young King Stiles of Stilinski that on his 21st birthday, he will prick his finger on a spinning wheel and will fall into a death like sleep from which he will never awaken from unless he is kissed by his one true love. I also curse Queen Kate of Argent that on this day of her husband's death she will turn into the most hideous creature that she will never marry again as no man would want her and she will be barren for the rest of her days thus rendering her useless in the continuation of the royal line. I curse this upon them and no power can break this curse not even my own” King Stilinski was shocked and tried to beg Derek to lift the curse, but Derek just smirked and finished his curse, “I also revoke the young Kings memory of this curse and the spell caster that casted it and he shall never believe anyone no matter how much you try to make him believe” With that a loud rush of magic knocked the entire crowd and the royal family to the floor and through the confusion Derek left with the ever faithful Diavel by his side.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Derek's (Maleficent) curse and Kate planning.

After this surprise and terrible meeting the old king ordered Stiles to be sent away to a remote location that no one would know about, the young King begged to not go as he could not recall or suspect why his father had made this decision. Kate asked whether she would be going with the young King as they were know husband and wife, but the old King shook his head and told the woman she would not be ruling the kingdom without Stiles by her side and without consummating the marriage but she would also be kept in the castle to ensure the safety of the boy king as he suspected the evil fairy had a bone to pick with his daughter in law.

Kate was furious but she remained calm, she rose from her throne and held out her hand to the young boy she now with disgust called her husband, “Come lets head to bed and let me show the pleasures found between a man and a woman”, Stiles took her hand gingerly but the old King John stopped the pair,

“I am terribly sorry Kate but my son is leaving this castle tonight and there won't be time for you to consummate the marriage. You will have to wait to consummate the marriage when my son is 21 and a day. You shall stay here and I will show you how to lead a kingdom so you may rule together one day,while my son is kept from harms way in a remote location”

Kate agreed reluctantly and kissed her husband and wished him a safe trip and she would visit him once a month until he could return home. The king was worried about who would protect the boy from harm during this time, when 3 fairies came forth, they were hoping to bring peace between the two lands but then Maleficent had to go and foil those plans. There names were Thistletwit more commonly known as Isaac, Knotgrass who like to be called Scott and Flittle who preferred the name Erica.

The young Scott the leader of the group stepped forward and cordially told the old King “We can protect the Prince until his 21st birthday we hold magic, the good kind, we can pose as two uncles and a aunt looking after an orphaned child in a cottage in the woods”

The old King thought this through and agreed and with that Stiles was handed over to his new charges who had magically transformed themselves into human forms as it was less conspicuous and less likely to raise question if people on the off chance decided to come by.

Kate stood by and watched as her husband walked away with those idiot fairies, once Stiles had left the room his father spoke up again,

“I am reinstating myself as King until my son returns and has consummated his marriage with Lady Argent, though if anything happens to me Lady Argent will take over the throne while my son is alerted and sent back to this castle where he will take over as King and Lady Argent as Queen. I also want all spinning wheels burned and destroyed and their remains buried in our deepest and darkest dungeon”

Kate was furious she wasn't Queen but she would be if the King went missing, she would wait a while then get rid of King John and then bring her husband back, sleep with him and have children so the Argent line would always be in power and keep him locked in his rooms until his 21st had passed.

Kate smiled she now had a plan all she had to do was to wait and then put it into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so far for all your kindness and comments. 
> 
> This is taking on a life of its own so may spur a lot more of course but should stick to the story relatively well.
> 
> Next chapter: Derek meets Stiles for the first time (not) and Kate starts planning and the faeries are idiots.
> 
> Bye


	3. Moving in and planning some more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faries are idiots and Kate is evil.

Derek had returned to the forest after his spellcasting, he felt sorta guilty about destroying that young mans life but what happens happens. 

That night he sent Peter to search the forest for anything new, when Peter came back in the morning dawn with news that the young King now Prince once again had moved into the old cottage just inside the forest, with 3 fairies that he knew from his childhood he also remembered them as utter bickering idiots, the teenager would be dead within a week in their care. 

Derek sighed and decided as he had nothing better to do, to keep an eye on the boy and make sure no harm befell on him in this enchanted forest and that the bumbling idiots that dared call themselves fairies didn't kill the boy or forget to feed him or leave him naked so he go streaking through the forest·

Finding the house wasn't difficult as Diavel soared high above the trees and led Derek to cottage where he stayed in the shadow of the trees And watched the bumbling fairies try to act normal.

The leader Scott was slapping Isaac over the head for something Derek didn't know while Erica was laughing maniacally to the side while Stiles watched on in horror.

They headed inside but left Stiles outside forgetting to invite the boy in until Erica came back outside and shouted "Hey get inside, it's like you don't know what you're supposed to be doing"

Derek huffed they really were idiots, they never told the boy what he was supposed to be doing and then they blamed the boy.

Later that night after they tried to feed the boy with uncut, raw vegetable "salad" for dinner which Stiles ate because he was raised to be polite. Even so Stiles went to bed with a rather empty stomach that growled for something more filling, but as it was after hours he couldn't head downstairs and get something proper to eat.

He lay back in his bed when there was a banging on his window, Stiles went over to the window and looked outside seeing nothing, he then decided to open it to see if there was anything on the ground that could have made his window bang. With a flutter of wings a crow/raven entered the room with a basket.

The crow/raven dropped the basket on the bed and then settled on the bed frame looking expectantly at Stiles. Nervously the boy stepped forward and quickly leapt back, he saw the crow/raven shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Stiles must be more tired and hungry then he thought, birds couldn't do that.

Stiles looked carefully into the basket and gasped in surprise within the basket there was a small feast, warm chicken breast, soft rolls and a jar of sauce for the sandwich*, there was also a bag of sweeties and a cream pastry dessert as well.

Stiles looked at the small feast and then the bird “Pretty Birdy where did you get this? I hope you did not steal it because my father has told people off and then punished them and I would not want you to get hurt because you stole”

Peter shook his head and then took off allowing the boy to eat his food in peace and to tell his master that the boy wasn't going to perish from lack of food.  
*(I didn't know what sauce to put so think of your favourite and add it in. Fun Fact- Mines mayonnaise or nutella) 

At the castle.  
Kate was twisting and turning in her bed, it should have a 16 year old King in it that was asleep due to being sated due to the pleasures and she should be Queen but instead she wasn't queen she was still Lady as the marriage was never consummated and King John had regained his position.

Kate was kind of pleased she didn't have to sleep with the disgusting lanky teenager, if only the teenager looked like Derek at that age she wouldn't have minded sleeping with him. Once the marriage was consummated and she gave birth to two children, one as an heir and another as a spare she would sleep in her own bedrooms and get a mister to keep her company and pleasure her throughout the night and act as Queen during the day.

She also didn't want to rule with that boy by her side so first she would get rid of the father, then the boy once they had consummated the marriage and she was definitely queen and then she would marry another more worth of the throne, have children under the Argent name back on the throne. She would also hunt down that witch Derek and have him burnt publicly at the stake but of course at first she would have her way with him, as she said before he was a good lay.

With this thought in mind Kate curled up and went to sleep, dreaming of a future without the Stilinskis and more importantly Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken on a life of its own, it is gonna be multiple parts long.
> 
> Next Update is during the weekend.
> 
> Next up:Derek and Stiles finally meet (I know I said that last time, but I have written it so its happening) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and till next time,
> 
> Bye.


	4. Time Skip Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later and such

Unaware of the dangers rising in the palace, Stiles began to explore the wilderness that now surrounded him, growing up in palaces he never got to head to the forest much as his parents said it was too dangerous, but the fairies had waved Stiles off saying they had work to do and he was under their feet too much so off he went into the dark forest on his own, but he wasn't on his own Diavel was constantly watching over him under Maleficent wishes and on some days Maleficent joined Diavel in the shadows watching and caring for the boy.

4 years later

The years passed and in this time Kate had taken the throne as King John had been taken in the night and no matter how hard Kate searched he could never be found (Kate had him thrown in the second deepest, darkest dungeon and guards only loyal to the Argent line knew about this, they were also the ones that went searching for him for two long weeks they spent in Argent Land drinking and fornicating and came back mournful and devastated they couldn't find their beloved King)

The counsellors had begged of Kate to call her husband back to the palace but as she told the counsellors she could not, as she did not wish her dear departed husband who she saw once a month as she promised fall under the curse that was bestowed on him that fateful day but she wouldn't send a letter, she would tell her husband next time she saw him, so the counsellors who still were unsure crowned Kate as Queen Kate of Argent those who argued saying it should be Queen Kate of Stilinski mysteriously disappeared in the night (they kept the King company in the second deepest darkest dungeon) and replaced by men who were loyal once again to the Argent name. 

Every month Stiles had to endure the one day were that awful woman that was his wife come visit him, she would coddle him and then try to sleep with him, Stiles always refused, he had discovered that he preferred the form of a man to that of woman. Kate always left the next morning with a disappointed huff and a sad air stating a man should be proud that they could call someone like her his wife and then disappear leaving Stiles to enjoy another month of peace.

Kate always brought some type of paperwork that he was required to sign each month stating he was alive and well in the forest and no harm had befallen on him. Kate one month had handed him two slips of paper instead of the usual one so believing that the statement had gotten longer he signed both and waved Kate off so she could entertain herself and not annoy him.

Stiles should have read the second letter as it stated that he had consummated his relationship and this meant Kate could be Queen even without her King. Unbeknownst to the King in the woods there had been a huge celebration about this and hope of a heir though none sadly came month after month. Kate told them Stiles was using protection as he wanted to be their every step of the pregnancy and the birth of their child so they were waiting until the curse had passed and he would be allowed home.

On this particular visit Kate knew she had to truly consummate the marriage though she had a string of lovers at the palace she needed for Stiles to sleep with her so if she ended up pregnant with her lovers baby she could claim it was Stiles and thus a royal baby and no one could claim it wasn't.

During the private dinner in Stiles room where there was a private entrance room without those idiot caretakers and when Stiles wasn't looking, Kate slipped both an aphrodisiac and a light sleeping draught into Stiles drink she would be sleepy enough to remember it and give consent and his man parts would be awake enough to perform their duty.

It took effect fairly quickly and she efficiently womanhandled him onto the couch (sofa) there she straddled the young King and told him it would be alright she started to take off her dress, she could Stiles was trying to struggle but the sleeping draught was making him too lethargic to do anything more than squirm, she slipped her hand down the young mans body and it was there that she slipped it under his trousers which were already hard as she started to untie his trousers there was a loud screech and a black crow(raven) came flying into the room and started to scratch Kate viciously,Kate gathered her things and ran out of the room, planning to complete her plan when the morning came or maybe she would take a second day and night to spend with her husband, it will be only fitting give the recent circumstances that Stiles was still unaware of.

Inside the room Peter was flitting around when he noticed that Stiles was now passed out and levitating to the window he flew out and saw Derek in the tree line casting the magic, Derek started walking and led the boy to the magical grove where he reigned and lay the boy to sleep on a fine bed of grass and draped his own cloak over the body to keep the boy warm.

After a fitful night sleep, Stiles awoke fearing he had been violated but awoke to find himself in an unknown part of the forest around. He called out and when looking around saw a horned shadow on the ground smiling, knowing then it was his fairygodfather that had saved him, he knew this so because he had see the shadow before growing up in the forest.

Stiles called out “Don’t be shy, I know it’s you fairygodfather, I have seen your shadow upon the forest floor before and I know it is you that saved me”

Derek swore at himself for being so foolish but he revealing himself to Stiles was what the kid wanted then fine.

Derek stepped out of the shadows and into Stiles field of vision.

“Hello Prince Aurorian, I am Maleficent more commonly called Derek, welcome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> Also let it be known that I am not 100% happy with this chapter but I promised an upload and here it is any mistakes please tell me and be aware I will edit this to make it better.  
> No matter how hard I try Kate is always in the chapter I tried not writing her in but was unsuccessful.  
> Comment and whatever else you can do if you wish,  
> Next update Wednesday
> 
> Bye


	5. Getting to know you, getting to know all about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey (waves sheepishly)
> 
> I wish to apologise for the overly long wait on this chapter, there are no excuse except I was sick with a nasty cold which I still have and that I was finishing off end of the year projects for college( I am a trainee specialist make up artist).
> 
> So here a chappie with another uploaded soon.
> 
> Hope you like

Stiles stared at the man in front of him , the man was slightly unusual looking but no less beautiful, upon his tousled dark hair, he had dark green almost black horns, Stiles eyes though was transfixed on the muscular body clothed in leather, with a raven feathered clock resting upon his shoulders and his eyes were indescribable, they were just so many colours.

Stiles felt his pale mole covered body get heated and knowing he was blushing for so openly staring at the man, he looked down at his shoes not realising that Derek was smirking at him, finding his open evaluation of his looks quite amusing. Stiles scuffed his feet on the ground not knowing what to do about the awkward silence that had descended upon the duo. So he did the only thing he knew how, he opened his mouth, "So um how did I get here, like not that I'm worried you dragged me out here to kill me or anything because your my fairy godfather and you would never do that to me, well I hope you wouldnt, also what happened last night? Did someone drug me or was it just a dream and what happened to Kate is she gone cause I really don't want to deal with her, even though she is my wife, she is really horrible and I'm not sure I like girls and...." Stiles trailed off after seeing the look upon his fairy godfathers face it was one of shock and disbelieve he smiled awkwardly and shutted up, hopping not to embarrass himself further. Derek was staring at the boy surprised he hadn't fainted due to a lack of oxygen after barley breathing in that lengthy ramble of his that amazingly Derek had been able to follow, so to stop the silence he decided to answer the boys questions

"First of all, no I didn't drag you out here to kill you, secondly I took you here because Kate drugged you and then tried to force you to sleep with her, I and Diaval who is the raven stopped her and then I carried you to safety here , she once knew of this place but since her purpose was fulfilled she hasn't come back so please don't draw her back here. On the point of Kate you could just divorce her and that would be the end of that trouble for you. 

Stiles looked at Derek like he had grown two heads, did he really think it would be that easy getting that leach off the throne and the marriage annulled though they hadn't consummated the marriage, it would be difficult with him being the next King and all to divorce the one person who could give him children and thus heirs thus protecting his family future lineage on the throne. Also did Derek know Kate and what was the business behind it, having no brain to mouth filter was difficult so he decided to ask,

"How do you know Kate and what was your relationship with her?"

Derek's mood darkened and with a flick of the wrist he garnered the boy unconscious and floating in the air once more, it was time the boy got home anyway, those idiots called his guardians might not realise he was gone but the one woman who needed him there might be worried but then again she probable would see it as an excuse to rule the throne herself.

He, Diaval and the floating unconscious boy made their way through the dark enchanted forest and at the edge near the house where the boy lived he gently placed the boy on the ground and walked back into the shadows with the ever faithful Diaval on his shoulder, he lifted the spell off of the boy.

Stiles startled awake, was it just a dream induced by the drugs running through his body, or did he really meet his fairy godfather, he looked around and saw nothing but through the trees he could see the house, he could also see his dreaded wife's horse still in the stable, unsaddled and not ready to leave Stiles groaned and started to walk towards the house.

The door flew open and his guardians ran out, all at once touching him, demanding to know where he had been, was he injured and also giving out to him for upsetting his wife who was in the parlour crying hysterical that her husband had been kidnapped by dark magic when they were just about to start making love in his bedroom, that one Stiles scoffed out, god his guardians were idiots.

He waked inside the house and there he was crushed into the busum of a woman he would happily deny any affection and give it to a porcupine instead. She leaned back and started smattering kisses all over his face cooing had distraught she was that he was taken from her. Stiles just struggled and once free he announced to the room at large,

"I am going upstairs to change and bathe" Kate stood up and looked as if she was going to join him in that idea, Stiles put up his hand to prevent her from speaking "Kate thank you for your monthly visit, but I would rather like if you left, I do not wish for your affection or company right now"

With that Stiles left the room and left Kate standing there gob smacked and the other faeries offering her apologies over their charges behaviour, but Kate just kindly asked them to prepare her horse, and that she would leave as her husband wished, though inside her head she was silently berating her husband and was trying to figure out what in the deities name happened last night but she knew that she just had to plan a little better for next month and soon she would be pregnant and the throne would be securely hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging on there,
> 
> I will upload again soon I promise,
> 
> BYE

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please feel free to point out any errors or any tags I'm missing.
> 
> Bye.


End file.
